Keluarga
by saverzmly
Summary: Mampukah Sasuke kembali berkumpul dengan istri dan anaknya?/Shun, inikah yang kau harapkan?/AU, OOC, Typo, judul nggak nyambung


**This Story is Mine**

**Masashi Kishimoto-Naruto**

**Drama/Family**

**.**

**.**

Sudah puluhan kali, Uchiha Sasuke, pria berambut raven dan bermata oniks yang tajam, mendatangi kediaman lamanya di Konoha. Tak pernah letih mendatangi rumah itu, bukan karena ia ingin menjual rumah itu, tapi di rumah itulah mantan istrinya berada. Di rumah tersebut ada kenang-kenangan dirinya bersama istri dan anaknya.

Uchiha Sakura—atau harus terpaksa dipangil Haruno Sakura.

Wanita yang hidup bersamanya selama 8 tahun. wanita cantik yang selalu tersenyum padanya kala ia membuka mata dan menutup mata. Wanita cantik yang memberinya segudang kebahagian. Bersamanya, ia menemukan dirinya yang baru. Sasuke mencintai wanitanya itu seumur hidupnya, seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya, seluruh pori-pori kulitnya, setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan selalu ada cinta untuk wanitanya. Wanita itu tampak cantik, dengan rambut merah muda yang halus dan indah, wangi cherry yang senantiasa menguar menggoda serta mata hijau bulatnya yang tampak lucu, tak lupa pula pipi chubby dan bibir yang tipis namun manis.

Awal kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sangatlah indah. Mereka menghiasi rumah kecil mereka dengan kehangatan. Sasuke memang orang yang kaya—ia memimpin sebuah perusahaan yang sudah cukup memiliki nama di jepang. Namun, rumah mungil yang hangat milik mereka entah kenapa selalu terlihat mewah. Penuh canda, kemesraan serta keharmonisan. Sakura yang selalu melayani Sasuke dengan baik dan Sasuke yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi Sakura.

Kebahagiaan mereka bertambah sejak Sakura dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter tiga bulan pernikahan mereka. Mereka memang cukup muda untuk menjadi orangtua (21 tahun)—namun, itu tak menyurutkan kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka semakin lengket dan Sasuke semakin over melindungi Sakura. Mulai membatasi gerak-gerik wanitanya. Mereka semakin saling mencintai. Hingga anak pertama mereka lahir, Uchiha Shun. Mereka merawat anak mereka penuh kasih sayang. Begitu memanjakannya dan melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang. Shun tumbuh menjadi anak yang gagah dan tampan mengikuti sang ayah, Uchiha Sasuke. Kebahagiaan mereka bertambah seiring dengan hadirnya putri kecil mereka saat Shun masih berusia enam tahun tahun, Uchiha Arisa yang berperawakan mirip sang ayah, namun dengan peranggai sang Ibu. Hingga dua bulan yang lalu, terjadi sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan terbesar milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Siang itu, Sasuke dan Sakura berdebat mengenai siapa yang akan menjemput Shun di sekolahnya. Sakura merasa kerepotan di rumah, belum lagi si manja Arisa yang cengeng dna tidak bisa ditinggal, menjadikankan menghambat pekerjaannya di rumah. Sasuke mengatakan "Ya" saat itu. Semua tampak baik baik saja, namun satu kesalahannya, Ia lupa janjinya dengan sang istri. Janji menjemput sang anak.

Sakura pun mencemaskan Shun yang belum pulang hingga petang tiba. Sasuke pun tak mengabari. Pikirannya terus dipaksakan berpositif, lagipula sang suami sudah berjanji menjemput Shun pulang. Mungkin saja Shun harus ikut ke kantor Sasuke karena Sasuke masih banyak kerjaan dan ia lupa mengabarinya. Meskipun berpikiran positif, tetap saja hatinya merasa was-was. Ia menunggu sang suami pulang. Kini kecemasannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kepalanya menoleh ke pintu masuk kala suara seorang laki-laki—suaminya—menggumamkan "Tadaima". Segera saja ia berlari menuju sang suami.

"Dimana Shun?" tanyanya tanpa mengucapkan _okaeri_ seperti biasanya. Sasuke nampak menegang. Ia lupa akan janjinya pada sang istri untuk menjemput Shun di sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun, dimana Shun?" kini tersirat nada kecemasan luar biasa mendapati sang suami pulang tanpa anak pertamanya itu.

"JAWAB AKU UCHIHA SASUKE! DIMANA ANAKKU?" kali ini Sakura nampak marah, matanya berarir dengan gurat panik di wajahnya. Badannya bergetar. Sasuke diam saja, bukan berarti tak peduli, namun ia merasa bersalah pada sang istri. Ia juga ikut panik dan cemas mengetahui anaknya belum pulang hingga pukul 8 malam.

Sakura menangis sesenggukan hingga tak lama suara telepon berdering. Telepon yang mengubah semuanya, semua kehangatan dalam rumah mungil tersebut. Mengubah rasa cinta Sakura menjadi perasaan benci.

_Kami menemukan sesosok mayat anak laki-laki tersungkur dekat dengan Sekolah Dasar Konoha Internasional dengan dua belas luka tusuk di tubuhnya. Kami mengecek buku-buku pelajaran milik korban yang bernama Uchiha Shun. Kami sudah menoba menelusuri nomor rumah anda karena tak ada satu identitaspun yang di temukan dalam tas korban. Korban kini berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha._

Kematian anak pertama mereka membuahkan trauma yang mendalam bagi Sakura. Menatap Sasuke pun Sakura enggan. Sakura benar-benar sulit memaafkan Sasuke. Hingga dua minggu kemudian, Sakura menggugat cerai dirinya dan memberikan sebuah tamparan pada Sasuke.

Tentu Sasuke tak mau bercerai begitu saja, kehilangan anak pertamanya juga membuatnya sedih dan frustasi, ia tidak mau merasakan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau mau aku pergi atau kau yang pergi?"

"Sakura aku—"

"Mengertilah Sasuke, ketika aku melihat wajahmu, yang ada hanya kebencian yang ada dihatiku. Aku tak lagi mencintaimu setelah kau melakukan dua hal dalam hidupku. Yang pertama, kau mengingkari janjimu padaku, dan yang kedua, kau membunuh anakku," Sakura mengucapkannya dengan menangis sesenggukan, Sasuke semakin teriris. Ia terluka. Ia memang lengah saat itu, tapi tak bisakah mereka mengulangnya kembali? Mencoba membangun kembali rumah hangat mereka. Terlalu sulitkah bagi Sakura untuk memaafkannya. Bukan hanya Sakura yang terluka, namun Sasuke juga terluka.

Tanpa perdebatan, Uchiha Sasuke hengkang dari rumahnya. Memberikan sang istri waktu untuk sendiri. Ia tak membawa bajunya. Karena ia berharap Sakura masih mau menerimanya lagi. Tapi ternyata Salah, Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya. Mereka bercerai.

Sasuke tampak payah, perusahaannya diambil alih oleh kakaknya sendiri. Ia semakin hari semakin tidak jelas pergi ke rumah Sakura untuk meminta maaf—yang sayangnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura, dan pulang dengan keadaan mabuk parah. Teman-temannya sudah menyemangatinya, untuk membuatnya berhenti berkelakuan seperti itu. Makan Sasuke tidak teratur, kadang makan hanya sehari sekali dan minum kopi, kadang tidak makan seharian dan hanya terisi oleh alkohol.

Hidupnya tambah kacau semenjak Sakura tidak ada disisinya.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya memasuki kediaman mereka dulu. Dari luar terdengar suara tangis Arisa yang dirindukannya. Ia menatap pohon maple yang terdapat ayunannya, tempat Shun dan dirinya bermain dulu dengan Sakura yang berkebun dan dirinya yang menggendong Arisa yang masih beberapa bulan. Potret keluarga harmonis yang kini sudah tidak ada.

Sasuke memnecet bel rumah Sakura. Sakura tampak kerepotan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Matanya berputar mendapati Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah kuyu (seperti tak pernah tidur) di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura ketus?

"Aku ingin menikahimu lagi," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi. Kau ingin aku kembali setelah kau membunuh putraku? Jangan harap." Tegas Sakura. Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura, sedikit menarik dan memaksanya.

"Apa ini yang diinginkan oleh kedua orangtua Shun? Shun pasti ingin melihat kita bahagia."

PLAK—

Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke dengan keras. Mata Sakura membulat—melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pingsan saat ia menamparnya. Sasuke tersungkur di teras rumahnya.

Mata Sakura berair. Terlihat panik dan cemas. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera menelfon Ambulance. Sakura yang menggendong Arisa yang masih berumur satu bulan itu mengikuti sang suami yang dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Matanya tak henti hentinya berdoa kepada Kami-sama untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke yang dalam pingsannya masih saja merintih menahan sakit.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke sambil menangis. Bohong jika ia tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah orang yang ia cintai. Namun kejadian tersebut membuatnya tampak terpukul serta kecewa. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke tampak dingin, tak hangat lagi, wajahnya semakin pucat dnegan keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa? Bangun Sasuke-kun," Sakura menangis, mencium punggung tangan dan kening Sasuke. Melihat sang Ibu menangis, Arisa pun ikut menangis pilu. Mungkin Arisa melihat sang ayah yang menderita menahan Sakit. Mungkin Arisa merasa terluka karena keegoisan Sakura.

"Arisa-chan, Papa sakit. Maafkan Mama yang egois ya. Arisa pasti tidak mau kehilangan Papa," Sakura berdialog sendiri kepada Arisa seolah Arisa mengerti. Sakura menyeka keringat Sasuke dengan Tisu yang telah tersedia di dalam ambulance. Ia mengelus raven milik pria itu dengan sayang.

Sasuke segera dibawa untuk diperiksa, Sakura kembali menangis. Otaknya mem_flashback _semua kejadian tersebut.

_Sasuke pasti terluka saat kematian Shun._

_Sasuke pasti juga merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri._

_Sasuke pasti merasa amat menyesal._

_Sasuke pasti hidup dalam bayang-bayang kesalahan._

_Sasuke pasti hidup dengan tidak baik._

_Dan aku membuat Sasuke semakin tersiksa dengan semua ini._

"Suami anda mengalami radang usus buntu. Ini termasuk jenis obstruksi usus. Ini sudah termasuk parah dan kita harus segera mengoprasinya atau ususnya dapat berlubang. Sehingga anda harus membuat keputusan dnegan cepat.

Batinnya sakit, apa ia pantas disebut istri setelah membuat suaminya sendiri menderita? Oh, ia lupa, ia hanya mantan istri. Kenyataan ini membuatnya sakit.

"Ini bukan oprasi yang serius, jadi mohon pertimbangannya."

Operasi Sasuke berjalan lancar hari itu, ia segera dipindahkan ke dalam ruang rawatnya. Obat bius masih bekerja, Sasuke kini tak lagi terlihat menahan sakit. Sakura mengelus pelan wajah Sasuke. Wajah yang sempat ia tampar sebelum ini. Ia kembali terisak. Arisa sudah ia titipkan pada pada orangtuannya yang datang. Awalnya mereka bersikeras menunggu Sasuke keluar dari ruang operasi, namun, mereka sadar, ada beberapa hal bagi mereka untuk dijelaskan dan itu butuh privasi.

Sasuke akhirnya terbangun, agak menahan sakit sehabis oprasi. Tubuhnya agak lemah. Sakura otomatis menarik tangannya.

"Sakura, aku… maaf… aku—" Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terguncang akibat Sakura yang menangis di dadanya. Tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura, berusaha menenangkan wanitanya.

"Aku takut Sasuke. Aku takut melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu. Aku mencoba melupakan semuanya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku kecewa padamu. Aku sakit Sasuke," Sakura meracau dalam tangisnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak melupakan janjiku untuk menjemput Shun saat itu. Ini semua salahku Sakura. Ada baiknya jika aku mati. Itu akan menebus segala rasa bersalahku pada Shun. Dia anak kita Sakura, dan aku menyakitinya. Aku Papa yang buruk." Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura pelan, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku mengerti apa yang diinginkan Shun sekarang, Sasuke. ia tidak ingin aku merasa kehilangan kedua kalinya," Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan Arisa. Sekarang kita hanya memiliki Arisa, jadi aku tidak akan lengah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi, maukah kamu memaafkanku? Kita mulai lagi dari awal anatara kau, aku, Arisa, dan Shun yang akan selalu berada di hati kita."

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun."

_Kematian anak pertama kita memang menimbulkan luka dan trauma yang mendalam. Namun saat itulah kita mengetahui apa arti keluarga yang sebenarnya. Saling mendukung, saling menyayangi, saling melindungi, dan saling memaafkan._

_Terima Kasih Sakura, sudah mau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan kembali untuk menjadi Ayah dari anak kita_

_Shun, ini kan yang kau harapkan?_

**END**

Fic permintaan maaf dari saya untuk fict yang judulnya "Konayuki" belum bisa dipublish karena males hahaha. Yaudah deh, sekian dari saya.

**Bumi, 13 Januari 2014**

**Saverzmly**


End file.
